Amazing taboo - Frozen FanFiction
by TheLemonGirl
Summary: Elsa and Anna have fallen into a deep love for each other. They cannot help but be together, in a crisis which arises, that may be the fall of Arendelle. Or even the fall of the two sisters...
1. Amazing taboo pt 1

Amazing Taboo pt. 1 – Frozen Fanfic

Here's my first Fanfic (slightly obsessed with ElsAnna. Lemon everywhere. Just FYI). Sadly, I do not own Frozen!

Elsa slept with a smile on her face as she imagined her sister. Anna was slowly walking towards her, swaying her hips. Elsa stared at her sister, who to her used to be as innocent as a child. She felt Anna's hands on her hips as she let out a slight moan. Anna leaned down to kiss her and-

Elsa woke up, her lips puckered up to kiss nothing but air. She cursed herself silently. "She's your sister!" Elsa mumbled to herself as she got up from bed. She walked into her bathroom and stared at her reflection. Once again, her mind drifted to Anna. Oh gods was Anna amazing…

"No! You're NOT attracted to your own sister!" She put her own hand on her mouth. She sighed and went back to lie down. She tossed and turned all night, trying to think of anything except Anna. She fell asleep finally at around 4 in the morning. "My dreams could be worse…" She mutters to herself as she falls asleep.

Anna woke in a cold sweat. It was around 10 in the morning and she was already wide awake. "Dreams…" She grumbled, getting out of bed. She striped down from her sweat soaked clothes. She puts on a simple white blouse and a green skirt. Elsa's snow storm had very much affected Anna, since she had almost no snow gear. Even at that, it could barely even be called gear. A coat, pants and boots. She sighed, yawned and walked out of her room.

Anna bumped into Elsa in the kitchen. Literally. Anna fell to the floor, and Elsa looked sorry, but also… Ashamed? Embarrassed? Anna couldn't say. Did Elsa know about Anna's fantasies? Her dreams? Though she hadn't told anyone! Unless…

"Anna I am so sorry!" Elsa said, helping her sister up. Anna giggled lightly "I wasn't paying attention. It's no…" Anna didn't finish. She stared Elsa in the eyes. Elsa turned and said "Sorry, I have to go" She ushered herself out of the kitchen. Anna wasn't hungry anymore. She followed Elsa to her room.

"Oh my gods! It's not going away…" Elsa was on the brink of tears. She hadn't cried in years! "Why are you fantasising about… Your sister?!" She was disgusted with herself. In her bathroom once more, staring at her reflection, Elsa started to weep. Anna, who was behind the door, felt her heart sink. 'She… She fantasises too…' She thought. Her heart stopped sinking and a smile formed on her lips, like ice would on Elsa's fingers. She snuck out of the queen's room, conjuring a plan.

"Another sleepless night…" Elsa said to herself as she turned in her bed. She couldn't get her mind off of Anna. It was all she could think about for the past 2 weeks. She thought maybe it was a faze, but no. She was in love with her sister. In a way that would make them be looked on as lowlife whores instead of royalty. She didn't much care. It would be amazing… Yet it was taboo. Amazing taboo… Elsa let her mind drift off to Anna. She smiled as she felt her dreams take her once more.

Anna slipped through the castle hallways with ease. Arendelle didn't have many attacks, especially directly on the castle. Most guards were probably sleeping, or just didn't show up for guard duty. Anna slipped into Elsa's room around midnight. She could hear the queen's soft breathing as she slept. Anna, who finally knew what her sister thought of her, wore nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt. She looked upon her sister, peaceful. "I hope you're dreaming about me…" She whispered into Elsa's ear.

The queen woke with a start, a blade conjured of ice in her hand she pinned her younger sister down. Anna, frightened, nervously smiled at Elsa. The queen exhaled in relief, and sat down. Anna rubbed her throat and said "Sorry Elsa. I had a bad dream and…" Anna stopped when she realized her sister was looking at her legs. The redhead giggled and said "I know what you think about me…" She leaned closer to the blond "What you dream about…" Elsa stood up abruptly and said "Anna this isn't right! We can't! We're sisters!" Anna stood and walked towards the queen, swaying her hips just as Elsa dreamed of almost every night. The blond could do nothing but stare at the redhead's chest as Anna grabbed Elsa's hips. The blond let out a soft moan, and kissed her.

The younger sister giggled in delight as she felt her sister's cool lips on her own, which were warm. Anna savoured the moment, but was taken by surprise as the queen's tongue slid inside her mouth. The redhead couldn't get enough. She stripped from her shirt and let the blond stare at her form.

Elsa couldn't believe it. After all those dreams, those fantasies… They were all coming true. She whispered "Anna you're…" She didn't finish, and went to suck on Anna's breasts. Anna moaned and groaned lightly, begging for more. She held the blonds head on her chest and tried to keep quiet. Heat was building between her legs rapidly. She wanted more than just this. She wanted to be pushed off the edge. She stripped off her panties, now wet, and exposed herself to the queen.

Elsa was stunned. The redhead was soaked completely. At that moment the queen wanted no less than to ravage her. Yet she held herself back somehow. She kissed the princess "You're so… Amazing…" She dragged her hands down her sister's chest, over her stomach. Her hand finally reached her sister's core. She could feel the heat radiating off it even before she touched it. She began to slowly rub between her sister's legs, feeling her arousal.

Anna moaned slightly louder. Elsa didn't seem to care. She stared at the redhead's core as she rubbed harder. Anna bit her lip and moaned. Elsa slept in nothing but her shirt and her underwear, as her sister did. But the queen's was made of ice. She waved her hand and it all disappeared. Anna was stupefied. Her sister always had a regal body. Much more than hers, so she was always looking. Wondering what was under. Seeing her here, now… she wanted her. She _needed_ her. She couldn't move though. She could only moan and squirm, as the blond inserted 2 fingers inside of her.

The moan Anna had made for Elsa made the queen smile. She said, holding the moans back "Oh gods Elsa… M-more!" Her moans got louder as Elsa put in another finger.

Anna was in no mood to hold out. She moaned, almost screamed, as her sister made her orgasm for the first time. Elsa didn't take her fingers out the whole time.

A minute or so later, Anna finally regained her senses. Her sister was sucking her fingers off, smiling down at her. She smiled weakly, and said "That was… I don't even have a word for it…"

The queen kissed the princess. "You don't need one. But right now you need rest. So sleep. We have time tomorrow to do this". Anna didn't argue. She didn't get dressed and neither did Elsa, as the blond held her from behind.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna?"

"Next time, let me _fuck_ you". Elsa got wide eyed. Never had she heard her sister say that word. Other curse words? Yeah, whatever. But never that one. It made Elsa want her even more. "Sure. As much as you want" She replied, but Anna had already fallen asleep. The blond chuckled and closed her eyes, finally at peace.


	2. Amazing taboo pt 2

Hey guys! Here's part 2! I added a plot to the story so hopefully you guys like! ( Message me if you have any ideas ) I do not own Frozen!

Elsa woke up smiling, reaching next to her, waiting to feel the naked form of her sister. To her surprise, she was alone in her bed. Elsa sat up fast, looking in both directions. Anna wasn't there. She started to think maybe everything was a very lucid, very amazing dream. Until she realized she was naked. She still wasn't quite sure. A simple wave of her hand and she was wearing her ice gown. She went out looking for Anna.

Anna had to take a bath that morning. She smelled of sweat and sex. But gods was it amazing. After a short bath, she got dressed and went looking for Elsa, skipping through the hall, wondering what fantasies her and the queen would make real today.

Unfortunately, Elsa had forgotten all about Anna. Jack, one of the queen's personal guards, rushed towards her as she walked through the halls.

"Queen- queen Elsa!" He said, catching his breath.

"Why good morning Jack! What seems to be the issue?" Replied Elsa.

"Attack… Arendelle… Come quick!" He raced off towards the throne room.

What choice did Elsa have? She ran after him and stormed into the throne room. At the table sat 2 of her well known 'friends in politics' you could call them. Prince Charles Stalin, prince of the Southern Isles, and prince Scott Handsworth, prince of Ireland. They looked grim. The queen sat on her throne and said as calmly as possible "What is this so called 'attack on Arendelle' about?"

Charles stood, and spoke "My queen" He bowed. "Prince Handsworth has report from his messenger. He sent his messenger Shawn out for a treaty to be signed to exchange food and merchandise. France sent Shawn back with another message saying if they accept to join them and Germany destroy Arendelle, then yes. And if not…" He glanced at Scott, who nodded at him to continue "If not, then he was declaring France and Germany as his enemy."

Elsa listened intently. Frost started to form on her throne. The armrests froze solid and ice started to coat the ceiling. Charles, unfazed, continued calmly "My queen. The person who chose to war against Arendelle…" The prince looked at his boots before continuing "Was Hans."

It began to snow lightly in the throne room. Jack, who stood by Elsa's side, murmured to the queen "Deep breath." Elsa breathed in deeply, and the snow stopped. "Explain how Hans escaped the most secure prison in not only France, but in all of Europe."

Scott then stood and bowed. He said "Hans did not escape. He was released" Elsa stood and started to pace back and forth in front of her throne. Charles stepped back, now slightly frightened. Scott was unfazed as he watched the queen pace, turning the floor to ice with every step.

"He talked to every single guard inside the prison. He claimed to be innocent. He claimed he would lead France to a great victory if they helped. Germany, who is at this moment, in an economic crisis, agreed as long as they were getting paid."

Elsa stopped pacing. She looked up at the prince of Ireland "And Spain? Who did they side with?"

"Spain has remained neutral until further notice. Hans is at the moment supposedly general of Germany and France's army and navy."

"Who else has sided with Arendelle? The British perhaps? The Scottish?"

"They both remain neutral as well, since they are out of the battlefield" Interrupted Charles. "So far it is Arendelle, Ireland and the Southern Isles against Germany and France."

Elsa slumped onto her throne. All the ice disappeared, except the ice on her throne. Jack stood and said nothing. The queen thought for a while. Arendelle never had attacks! The navy and army were heavily trained, but still…

"Get me the generals of the army and navy" Elsa told Jack. "And a map of Arendelle. We need to start defending if the time comes." Jack smirked and ran out of the room.

"Prince Handsworth, prince Stalin. We need reinforcements if Germany is leading the attacks. Spain has the strongest army in central Europe. And they're between us and France. Try and see if we can make some deal."

Both princes nodded. Not a second later, Jack came in, followed by the generals. George Connor, the army's general and Yousef Carpio, the navy's general. And tagging along was…

"Anna?" Said Elsa, smiling slightly.

Anna nodded grimly. She was in no mood to be flirted with. She wanted to be safe in her own home, and if she had to sit through a battle plan, then she would.

Hours of setting defense lines on the waters and bridges of Arendelle. Boats were set up all around Arendelle's docks. Armies were patrolling the bridges, and guard duty inside and outside the castle was tripled. Anna finally felt safe. She had sat through 2 hours of prince Charles drunk stories, and agreed with prince Scott every time he groaned or rolled his eyes at one of his stories. Finally, everyone went off to bed.

As Elsa stripped into her sleeping outfit, she couldn't help but admit her theory from that morning. It _was_ all a dream. Anna barely looked at her. But she had no time to focus on that. She needed sleep that night. She tossed and turned until 11, letting her dreams take over again.

Anna wanted to fuck her sister. She wanted it _so_ bad. It was already midnight, and Elsa hadn't paid her the slightest attention. She didn't blame her. She knew her sister well enough to know just being queen stressed her. But this warning of a war? It must be weighing on her heavy. The redhead smiled as she stood from bed and snuck to the queen's room, dodging guards.

Elsa moaned in pleasure. Oh, she was aware she was dreaming. But that didn't make it any less pleasurable. In her dream, Anna was licking her breasts, her nipples hard and in her sister's warm mouth. She felt Anna's drag her tongue between them and go down to lick her stomach. With a start she woke, and found Anna doing exactly that.

"ANNA ! What're you-" She covered the blonde's mouth and said "Be quiet Elsa! You don't want to alarm the guards do you?" She giggled and moved her hand.

"I said I was going to fuck you did I not?" Said the younger sister, licking the queen's bellybutton.

"Y-yes… But-" Again, Anna covered her sister's mouth.

"Shh. Don't worry Elsa. I'll take care of you…"

The princess finally went down one last time, and licked the queen's core. It took all of Elsa's will to stifle a loud moan. "Oh gods Anna!" Elsa whispered, biting her lip.

Anna giggled and licked again. She licked slowly and long, listening to her sister moan quietly. Anna slowly pushed her tongue inside her sister, and the queen moaned loud. Anna giggled once more and took it out, then put it back in, over and over again.

Pleasure washed over Elsa as she bucked up her hips. Anna stripped off her clothes before continuing to punish the blonde. Elsa moaned loud, but not loud enough to draw attention to herself. She pinched her own nipples and moaned for Anna.

" _Fuck!_ Don't stop Anna!" She begged the redhead.

"Oh I won't" Anna replied as she pushed 2 fingers inside the queen.

Elsa started to moan louder. Anna stopped and whispered "Quiet!" Elsa covered her mouth as Anna continued to fuck her sister. Elsa stifled her moans with her hand and rubbed her nipples as Anna fingered her and licked her core. Elsa had never felt anything like this in her life, and she didn't want it to stop.

Anna had never imagined something so beautiful as seeing her sister squirm for her. The pleasure that Anna made Elsa feel was amazing to watch. She went faster and started to touch her own pussy as the queen's moans got louder.

Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore. She closed her eyes tight and orgasmed. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and bucked her hips up to fuck her sister's fingers. Her orgasm took her for multiple minutes.

Anna watcher her sister squirm as she came. Elsa was exhausted, and Anna didn't want to bother her further. "Have I satisfied you my queen?" Said Anna, batting her eyelashes.

Elsa smiled weakly "Yes you have. Now you are dismissed" Anna giggled and curled up under the blankets with Elsa's arms around her waist. They were both naked and Anna giggled. She herself was feeling tired.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna.

"Yes Anna?" Replied the queen.

"Will we really get attacked by Hans?"

Elsa sighed. She hated disappointing her sister, since, outside the bedroom, was still innocent and carefree.

"Maybe. But there's still a chance this is all fake."

"But both princes think-"

"Anna please… I'm stressed as it is. If an attack happens, it happens. I cannot say more than that"

Anna dropped her eyes and slumped her shoulders. Elsa felt bad, but it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Anna. I really am but… Well it's the truth."

Anna was already sleeping. Elsa sighed "Goodnight Anna" Said the queen, drifting off into slumber herself.


	3. Amazing taboo pt 3

Hey guys! Part three is an explanation of what's happening in the story! More lemon in the next episode. Sorry if there wasn't enough. Enjoy! (Still don't own frozen.)

Anna groaned as she got out of bed. It's been 6 days since her and Elsa started their taboo love, but the redhead still wakes up after every night with a headache. 'Elsa's been getting more and more rough' Anna thought to herself as she got dressed.

"What side did you say Germany was attacking from? The North or South?" Asked the queen, staring at the map of Arendelle.

"South. They're coming in from the docks. Why, I'm not sure" Answered Kristoff. Elsa hired Kristoff to be Arendelle's spy, and so far he's been doing amazing.

" _Crap!_ " The queen hit her fist on the table. "We barely have any ships there. How many do we have unused?"

"Twelve, at most. But the docks are well guarded if we include the army _and_ the navy, but-"

Anna opened the doors to the throne room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kristoff. The man glared at her "Hey Anna. Been a while."

Elsa smiled weakly at Anna, and the younger sister was startled. The queen had bags under her eyes. She was in an iron breastplate, her ice sword, which she named Excaliber (so unoriginal), hung at her side. Her hair was uncombed and she looked weak. _Really_ weak.

Anna walked forward and asked "What's Kristoff doing here?"

"He's the new spy for Arendelle. To be honest he's doing better than I expected."

Kristoff smiled softly and bowed to Elsa "I will return my queen. And Anna…" His usual friendly appearance disappeared from his face and he bowed "I mean, _princess_ " He said, correcting himself. He walked out of the throne room, and closed the doors.

The princess stared at her shoes, red, and said "Sorry Elsa. He doesn't even look at me if he's not forced to anymore." She looked up and smiled at the queen. Elsa recognized the look of lust in her sister's eyes and smiled.

She advanced and put her hands on her sister's hips "You're heartless sometimes" She chided. Anna stopped smiling "I do feel bad! I just rather let him deal with it without having to be reminded of me, and-"

The blonde cut her off with a kiss. Not a peck on the cheek. No, she kissed her sister, forcing her tongue into Anna's mouth. Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth and closed her eyes. They stayed in that position until they heard a man clear his throat in front of the doors of the throne room.

Both sisters spun, and they found themselves facing Jack. He was in full knight armor and had a small smile played upon his lips. He was a handsome man. Black hair, tall, lean, and tanned. His face was red, and his smile wasn't threatening. It was a playful smile, more like he was holding back the urge to laugh instead of holding back vomit.

"Jack! Oh um me and Anna- Uh we were just, uh…"

"Shit." Was all Anna managed, taking a step backwards.

Jack felt bad. He felt like the queen and princess were his friends more than his bosses. He took a step forward and said "My queen and princess, I am not here to judge you. I do not wish to reveal your secret if it is your wish." He knelt in front of the couple, and the women sighed.

"Jack, thank you. I very much appreciate it. Now, what did you come for?" Elsa asked, straightening her breastplate.

Jack's face turned grim as he stood, and it looked as if a shadow hung over it. "I'm afraid I have bad news related to the attack" Elsa sat on her throne and sighed "Bad or terrible?"

Jack stood "Terrible." He said "Prince Scott Handsworth is arriving at Arendelle in a week. Prince Charles Stalin is here, yet his army arrives at the same time as the Irish. Kristoff has told you Germany and France will arrive in the month?" He asked.

Elsa's arms grew frost "No. He left as soon as Anna arrived. Continue please" Anna started to pace.

"I have only one thing to add; you remember Yousef Carpio?"

"Yes, the navy's general, why?"

"He's been kidnapped."

A jagged spire of ice came out of the floor at Elsa's feet. Anna jumped and Jack fell backwards. He stood and wiped the snow off him.

"He's been taken by the French. If we are to get him back, well… Our spy must go. But we may not have enough time. The attack can happen anywhere between today and November 30th."

Elsa stood " _Where, in, France?"_ She said, steam from the ice curling off her arms.

"In Montpellier. Where Hans was kept."

Elsa couldn't talk. She breathed heavy, steam coming out her mouth with every breath. The temperature in the room was probably below zero, and the ceiling and floor started to freeze over.

Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Immediately, she collapsed. All the ice disappeared and Elsa started to cry. There was too much at stake. Her kingdom, her people, her army, her sister…

She stood, wiping her eyes. She looked back at Jack "Get me Charles. Send a messenger to Ireland and tell Scott to make it here immediately. We need defenses _now_ ".

Jack bowed and sprinted off. Anna knelt next to her sister and brought her to her feet. She sat her on her throne.

"Elsa. I don't care what happens. I don't care who dies. As long as you're with me, I'll be okay. Alright?" The queen couldn't help but smile at the redhead.

"I thought I was supposed to cheer you up" She chuckled.

"Shut up. Do you need any more help before I go?" Anna asked.

"Well… There is something." The blonde grabbed the princess's arm and ran with her upstairs, momentarily stopping to say hello to guards. They burst into Anna's room, and Anna was thrown onto the bed. Elsa started to pull off Anna's clothes, humming a familiar song Anna couldn't put her finger on.

"There." Said the queen, admiring Anna's naked body. 'Gods… She's perfect' Elsa thought as she stared down at her sister's body.

The redhead covered herself, embarrassed. Her face was almost as red as her hair, and Elsa smiled as if she had caught Anna like she was her prey.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa's dress disappeared. She took off the breastplate and threw it on the ground, making a loud _CLANG_. Anna stared her sister up and down, admiring the soft skin and beauty of her sister naked.

Elsa straddled her sister, sitting on her lap and pinning her wrists. When she tried to struggle, Elsa froze them in place. Her sister pouted and said "No fair!" The blonde laughed and kissed her "Who said this was fair?"

Anna suddenly felt Elsa's cool thigh between her legs. Anna moaned as she looked her sister's body up and down, wishing she could touch it. The queen chuckled as she listened to the redhead moan her name. She felt heat between her legs and moved up until her pussy was right over her sister's face.

"Lick it Anna" She told the princess.

Anna didn't protest, leaning up and licked her sister's wet folds. The queen moaned lightly and moved her hips slowly. Anna rubbed her tongue on the blonde's clit, and Elsa gasped and grabbed the bedsheets.

"Oh gods Anna… Don't stop" She told the redhead, moving her hips on her face.

Anna moaned slightly as she felt her arousal pool in between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to pleasure herself but it wasn't the same. She _needed_ Elsa to pleasure her.

Anna tasted the inside of her sister as she inserted her tongue between the blonde's folds. Elsa started moaning louder. The ice on Anna's wrists started to fade as her sister got closer to orgasm. Anna placed her hands on her sister's breast, finally freed, and began pinching the queen's nipples.

Elsa rolled her eyes back and screamed as she came for her sister. She felt Anna pinch her nipples and lick her folds as she was sent off the edge.

Countless minutes later, Elsa finally recovered. Anna was kissing the blonde's neck affectionately, gently squeezing her boobs. She looked at the queen and said, smiling "My turn?"

Elsa kissed her and got to her knees. The redhead giggled in a way that made Elsa want to ravage her.

When the queen bent over, she saw just how wet her sister was. Anna's pussy was already dripping for her, and it made Elsa want her all the more. She licked the princess's clit, making her gasp, before rubbing the wet folds with her fingers. She slid her index in, and Anna's hips rose as she moaned.

She took out her finger, then slid it back in, then out. She repeated this process until she felt her sister as wet as she could be. Then she bent over more and licked the wet folds, making he sister moan louder. She pushed out her chest and gasped.

" _Fuck_ Elsa more!" She said, squeezing her own breasts as her sister licked her core.

The queen obliged and pushed two fingers knuckle deep inside of her sister's core, licking her clit slowly. Anna muffled her screams with her hand and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She moved her hand "Gods Elsa! More!"

The blonde put in a third finger as her sister was pushed off the edge, screaming louder than she had. Her hips bucked up and down as Elsa fingered her fast, licking her clit furiously.

Her orgasm lasted a little less than her sister's did, but was just as pleasant. She sighed as her sister lapped up her juices that covered her inner thighs and core. Elsa lied next to her, kissing her neck affectionately just as she had done to the queen. She placed her head on the blonde's chest and looked at her. The stress had disappeared from the older sister's face, and she was smiling.

"Are you satisfied Anna?" Asked the blonde.

"Mhm… Sleepy…" Replied the princess, trying to keep her eyes open.

Elsa smiled and kissed her sister's forehead, all thought of war out of her mind as she held her sister close.

"I love you Elsa. And I don't care what anyone thinks of us."

"I love you too Anna" Said Elsa, her dreams overtaking her. And for the first time, she believed everything would be okay. For now…


	4. Amazing taboo pt 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay for chapter 4! Haven't had the time but here you go! No lemon in this one, but promise to have in the next one. This one is kind of short compared to my others but promise to do longer ones. Enjoy! (Frozen shall never be mine. *sad face*)

Elsa ran away from the army. She was terribly wounded and Anna was dead. Anna was dead because of _her_! She wept as she fled. She heard the shot of a cannon, and she turned to see the left wall of her castle come crumbling to the floor. Her heart broke as she turned and ran once more. She tried to save Anna! She tried and tried! But her ice did nothing but kill her!

The queen stopped. In front of her was the one and only Hans.

"Well well, what do we have here? A _shitty_ queen? Or just someone who killed her sister?" Hans said.

Elsa tried to hit him, but he swatted her away. She fell and noticed he was holding on to something.

"Here. You'll meet her in hell soon enough" Said Hans as he threw the thing at her feet.

Elsa didn't notice what it was until Hans held a sword to her throat. One last tear streamed down her cheek when she saw it was the crippled body of her sister. Anna's dead face showed nothing but shock. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless, and Elsa thought if she shook Anna enough, she'd wake up.

Nothing happened. Hans laughed "Relax. You'll see her right about now" Hans swung his sword, and as it hit Elsa's throat, she woke up.

"ANNA!" She yelled, sitting up from her bed.

She was alone. In her room. But there was ice coating every wall in the room. The floor was frozen as well as the ceiling. She held Excaliber in her hand, and realized that was the blade she used to kill Anna in her dream. She threw it on the floor and it shattered. She promised herself she'd make a new one.

She got up and willed herself to be wearing her ice gown. She put on her full armor and walked out.

General Yousef Carpio was found dead in front of the castle 4 days after he was kidnapped. Arendelle would be attacked at the latest, on Thursday. It was Monday. She wept a few seconds before marching out into the halls to find Anna.

Anna walked the empty hallways like she was a kid again, staring at paintings as she walked through them. She saw Elsa at the end of the hall, and walked towards her.

"Anna… Are you okay?" She asked.

The princess gave her a small, sad smile. Her eyes were puffy and she looked tired. Elsa knew she had to look exactly the same.

"Dreams?" Both sisters said at the same time.

They laughed and walked down to the kitchen, walking by crowds of guards. They ate and laughed with Jack and a few other guards, before they were all called by general Connor. The sisters sighed and walked out to see what the commotion was about.

"MEN! This is what we've been working up to! We must defend Arendelle at all costs!" Yelled Connor.

Elsa walked up with Anna behind her. They stood behind Connor as he continued.

"The French and Germans have arrived! Stand your ground, and victory shall be ours!"

Elsa's armor grew jagged spires of ice, and Anna slid on her helmet. They heard a horn from a ship that seemed far.

Every man from every army turned to the East as they saw ships. At least a fifty, from the East only. They only had minutes. Prince Handsworth and prince Stalin both stood by the sisters, swords ready, in armor. They had tried to convince the women to stay indoors, but the sisters wouldn't stand by and watch the carnage.

Every troop in the army ran and formed ranks on the East, North, South and West. The ships covered them, and Arendelle was surrounded by allies. But it wasn't enough.

The roar of men was heard on the bridge leading to Arendelle. In the front, on the opposite side of the bridge, Hans was mounted on his horse. Even though he was at least two miles away, Anna felt his smile find her face. She stood straighter, as Hans blew the horn once more. The army roared to life once more and walked slowly across the bridge.

Elsa felt a tear trace its way down her cheek as she said "I love you Anna…"

"I love you too Elsa…" Replied the princess.

Jack walked forward and pulled out his sword. Elsa knew firsthand how much Jack hated fighting, much less war, but he smiled wickedly at the sisters as he pulled out his new sword. His face became grim once more.

"Ready my queen?" He smiled at Anna "And princess?"

The women smiled as Arendelle's archers shot their first wave of arrows, and their army yelled as the boats reached the shores of Arendelle. The first cannon shot was heard in the quiet city.

The sister's and Jack were also next to the princes. Elsa yelled;

" **FOR ARENDELLE!** "

" _ **FOR ARENDELLE!**_ " Replied the army, as they charged across the bridge.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Amazing taboo pt 5

Hey guys! Back again with chapter 5! Sorry for delays but I like to keep every chapter a few days apart so that I don't finish the story too quickly. ElsAnna lemon. A LOT of it. Enjoy! Oh and Frozen doesn't belong to me :(.

Anna awoke from her nightmare, sitting up fast and hitting her older sister in the shoulder with her head.

"Ow!" She yelled as she lied back down.

Elsa smiled at her. Even though the war in Arendelle had started four days ago, her sister stayed happy and cheerful through thick and thin. The redhead sat up once more and stretched. They took turns sleeping; for a few hours, Anna would sleep, and Elsa would guard. Then vice versa.

The guards called them silly for being so paranoid. They were doing well against the opposite armies and the castle was intact, and guards constantly patrolled the halls and stood outside the castle.

Still, Elsa had insisted that they keep themselves out of harms way. Jack usually stayed with them in the room, unless they were fighting. Jack was a guard though, so he was patrolling at night.

That left the sisters with a lot of time to practise and train. In the daytime, they would be in the armory, either sharpening weapons and sword fighting, or out in the courtyard shooting arrows at target dummies. Anna groaned and said "Elsa… Ugh what time is it?"

"I don't know. It seems around one in the morning" Replied the queen.

Anna sat on the edge of the bed next to her sister "And where is Jack?" Said the redhead, rubbing her eyes.

"Guard duty."

Anna walked into the bathroom and lit a candle. She raised it and stared into the mirror.

"Gross. I look like Olaf when he started to melt" Said Anna.

"Oh gods, are you saying your face is _melting_?" Said the queen, stifling a laugh with her hand.

"Well come here. See for yourself!"

The queen went to put down her new sword. She thought about naming it right then and there, but she shook her head and walked into the bathroom and stood next to her sister.

Anna's hair stood up in multiple directions. More then Elsa could count. She tried hard not to laugh and looked at the younger sister "It's… Not bad".

Anna glared at her in the mirror and Elsa started to crack up, laughing hysterically. Anna sighed "I don't really care anymore. I rather look melted and survive then die beautifully."

Elsa grabbed her sister's arm and made her lie on the bed.

"Anna, I need to ask you something…" Anna groaned. She always knew how her sister delivered bad news to her.

"Yes Elsa?" She sighed heavily, more than she had wanted. Elsa looked away, slightly hurt.

"Never mind. It can wait until the morning" Said the queen.

Elsa inched closer to her sister before hesitantly kissing her. Softly once at first, then more firmly after. Anna sighed. They haven't had this kind of physical contact since before the attack…

At that moment, everything else disappeared for Anna. All she felt was Elsa. She didn't mean to seem so eager when she pushed her tongue in Elsa's mouth, but she didn't regret it. Elsa understood immediately and smiled. She went to the door and froze the doorknob shut. Anna, smiling at her older sister, slowly pulled off her white (dirty, full of grime and a little blood) blouse. Elsa stared, longing to feel her sister's naked form. She closed in on her sister and kiss her.

Anna moaned as the blond kissed and licked her neck. 'Oh… Why does this feel so good? It's just my neck…' She told herself. Elsa took off her black and blue blouse as well, forcing Anna to stare. Elsa had recently stopped wearing her ice gown. She had no energy to spare on making clothes.

While Elsa was lost in thought, Anna took the opportunity to kiss Elsa's beautiful breasts. Elsa gasped and moaned as the redhead continued, running her tongue along her nipple.

Anna started to take off her clothes and Elsa's. It took only minutes for them to both be naked, one on top of the other, kissing passionately. The only thing that mattered to Anna at that moment was her sister. Her lover. With everything that had happened over the past few days, their taboo love hadn't faltered a bit.

Elsa pushed her sister gently on her back as she kissed down her stomach, licking her belly button and making her sister giggle. She went down lower and kissed her sister's core.

Anna gasped at how cool Elsa's tongue was. Her tongue rubbed the princess's clit and started to push her lips back, inching it's way deeper inside of her. She moaned even louder as the queen pushed her fingers inside of the redhead.

Elsa loved to watch Anna squirm. Even before they had even realized they were in love, her dreams about Anna were enough to prove it; Her sister squirming and moaning could get her off, even in a dream.

Three icy fingers were now knuckle deep inside of the princess. Her moans had turned into screams. Muffled by her hand, but screams none the less. Elsa hungrily waited for her sister to reach her climax, but it took longer then expected. Even after countless minutes of fingering and licking her clit, she remained.

Anna held back her orgasm as long as she could. She didn't want it to end but she had to. She screamed loud into her hand as she covered her sister's fingers with her cum.

Elsa, pleased with what her sister had given her, licked Anna clean. A sweet yet salty substance that made the queen crave her sister even more. But now it was her turn.

She sat on her sister's face. Anna, taken by surprise, was smiling under her sister. She licked her sister's cool pussy and immediately pushed her tongue inside her.

Elsa gasped and moaned louder than she had been willing to. She started to move her hips on her sister's face, rubbing her clit at the same time. Anna lifted her hands and played with the blond's breasts.

Elsa had waited long enough to cum while fingering her sister. She moaned and came on her sister's face, soaking her face and hair.

Elsa fell off of Anna, gasping for air and moaning. She wrapped in her sister in her arms and smiling as she cradled her hair. Elsa summoned two gowns for both of them, just in case they were needed.

Anna fell asleep before Elsa did, giving the queen time to think; What would happen to her kingdom? Who would win? Would they be kidnapped? Killed?

She sighed and whispered "I'll never let you go. I love you okay?"


	6. Amazing taboo pt 6

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I have some stuff I've been taking care of. So here's chapter 6! There's no lemon but hey the story must go on! (Cheesy) I don't own frozen either :(.

Elsa was stunned. Just utterly, stupefied. Anna stood over a German soldier, her arm length sword dripping blood. She preferred her bow, but she had run out of arrows, with about six Germans surrounding them. Elsa killed one, painlessly and quickly, one slice to the skull. Anna though…

Anna grinned as she kicked the corpse one last time. That filthy soldier deserved what she got. Her and the others attacked Elsa and tried to take advantage of her! They deserved _everything_ Anna did.

Anna had done it in a matter of a minute. She cut off their arms, each of them, with a few slices and hacks. She then proceeded to beat them with her fists to keep them awake. She beat every last one with her bare hands until they finally died. When she had gotten to the female soldier, she took her time cutting into her stomach and legs, waiting for her to bleed out. The queen was shocked. She threw up next to the wall and turned her head.

Anna heard her sister vomit and turned to face her. She was wiping her mouth, staring at the princess with wide, scared eyes. For a second, Anna cracked a grin, finding it slightly funny. Anna was supposed to be afraid of _her_ , not the other way around! She supressed the smile and found her way back to reality. She looked down at her armor and realized she was covered in blood. So were her hands, and her face… She must look like a psychopath!

Elsa watched as her sister then looked at the bodies, and threw up next to them. The blond sighed and relaxed her muscles. She didn't know why or how- Anna would sometimes have these moments where she would turn into some kind of killer. Ruthless and savage, reckless, killing machine, who had an incurable bloodlust. But yet… It was impressive. The ease and swiftness in her actions, the algorithm that she used in her attacks… No one but their father could've taught those skills!

Anna shook off the daze of the attack. She was shaking, and she regained her sanity. Whenever someone tried to harm her or Elsa, she… Well, 'changed' is an understatement. She went crazy, psychotic even. She enjoyed, hell, loved the feeling of killing.

She tried to get as much blood off of her armor and skin as she could. She pretty much smeared it around, making Elsa smile. Anna and Elsa made there way inside of the castle. They were on guard duty. The Southern Isles had used canons and archers to attack the castle, killing a tenth of their men, so now the queen and princess were obligated to guard as well.

Inside the castle was in total chaos. Guards walked or ran into and out of the infirmary, tending to wounds and calling over doctors. A female guard laid on a white sheet, now stained almost completely red. She was missing her right hand and had a nasty gash on her cheek.

Another one, male, was missing an _entire_ leg. The bleeding had stopped, and he was being spoon fed. Elsa and Anna watched as he slowly stopped swallowing the food the doctor was feeding him. His head slumped down and he hit the floor. Lifeless. The doctor had called others, but they confirmed her that he was dead.

Elsa felt nothing. She had seen so many people die and be murdered that nothing fazed her anymore. In fact, she was surprised she threw up after Anna's 'change'!

Anna felt tears well up in her eyes. She saw people die as well, but whenever they were familiar, even if just a guard she smiled at into the castle, it would hit her like a brick in her chest. The princess walked into the armory and refilled her quiver. Elsa sharpened her knife and sword for a little.

Jack walked in. Oh thanks the gods Jack was okay! Elsa dropped her sword and went to hug him. He returned the gesture, but gently pushed her off after a second.

"Hello Elsa. And Anna." He said. He no longer called them 'queen' or 'princess'. Anna had noticed that as soon as war had started. He also dropped the fake British accent and used his, which, in his defense, was no accent at all. Pure, proper English.

"Hello Jack. Here to fill us in on what's happening?" Replied Anna, as Elsa went back to her sword. He looked awake and alert like most of us, but something seemed off. His eyes weren't sad. But they were something close. Like if you're friend's dog died, and you knew and had to tell him. They were dreadful.

"Our spy was caught. He w-"

"What?!" Yelled Anna, interrupting him. Elsa groaned. She knew Anna didn't care about him anymore. In fact, she treated poor Kristoff terribly.

"Jack, please go on." Said Elsa, glaring at Anna.

"He was caught momentarily. Even though, he's been badly wounded. He has cuts on his legs and forearms, and he's missing…" Jack counted his fingers "Three fingers, a thumb, and his left hand has no skin."

Elsa sighed and looked down. She felt it unfair for him to have to war through something like this. Apparently Anna thought other wise.

Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes "So? He needs ONE hand to hold a sword!"

Jack looked at her like a parent would a child. Knowing it doesn't yet understand it's puppy is dead.

"He's lost half of his blood, and is in a coma. It shouldn't last too long, but he might not wake up. Or are you going to stomp into the infirmary and kick him 'till he wakes up _princess_?"

Elsa smirked. When people disrespected a soldier, it took Jack a few seconds before he got mad. And he was smart enough to know right where to hit when it came to words.

Anna crossed her arms and continued to collect her arrows. Elsa smiled and stood "Anything else Jack?"

"Oh yeah. Your shift is up." His friendly smile once again came as he said that. "Tomorrow at eleven, you're on again!" He said leaving.

Anna looked at Elsa and scowled "Kristoff shouldn't be in the infirmary if he's in a coma. He should be dead, or somewhere where he won't take up space."

Elsa smirked once more "How about your old room?"

"Oh perfect!" Said Anna, smiling. As soon as she left, Elsa's smiled faded. She had always forgotten how her sister still wasn't completely there in the head. She was just a little kid, forced to fight. Elsa went outside to 'stroll' in her gardens.

Anna grunted "How is he-… He so heavy?" She spluttered as her and Jack carried Kristoff to Anna's old room. Jack took Kristoff with ease and slung him over his shoulder. Anna sighed "Well okay then." Jack smiled at Anna as he said "Open the door please!" She returned the smile and opened it "There you go son!" He grinned and plopped the body down on the bed.

As a child, Jack and Anna used to play like if Anna was Jack's mother. It was cute as she grew up, but from time to time they would pretend it was still like that. Whenever times were grim, or sad, or if Anna was just generally bored, they would play it again. Just to lighten the mood. Anna smiled at Jack and then picked her nails while she said "I'm sorry… For being like that." Jack groaned "Oh please Anna I know you didn't mean anything! Now hurry up before Elsa thinks we're killing him."

Elsa lied on her bed. The room's wall was covered with slash marks from her sword practices and her breakdowns. She hadn't had one in a while, but she was tempted. She stared at her ceiling, listening to the noise coming from downstairs, pondering where Hans would strike next.

"Oh gods. Hans…" Ice formed on her forearms as she said his name. How she _despised_ that man. She couldn't wait to kill him. She would make it last, cutting him and stabbing, torturing him. She would cut off his fingers and freeze the wounds shut to keep him awake and alive. She felt her anger grow until she couldn't contain it anymore. She shot a spear of ice from her hand into the ceiling. Pieces of the ceiling and roof above shattered, spraying her with debris.

She jumped off the bed as her ice dagger fell, but she willed it away before it could destroy her bed as well. She now had a gaping hole in her roof, where she saw it was raining. At that moment she heard a horn. She grabbed her sword and ran outside.

Anna and Jack were at the main bridge that connected Arendelle to the rest of the world. All the other bridges had been destroyed, so the last one was where the German and Southern Isles army waited. Elsa ran outside with the rest of their army. She strained her eyes through the rain to see Hans, once again on his horse, smiling. He yelled so loud that she could hear him across the bridge and over the rain "Arendelle! Stand down and your city shall not be destroyed!" As if on cue, a cannon shot rang out, hitting Arendelle's castle.

Elsa's anger shot out like a blister. The rain slowly turned into hail, then into snow. The oceans surrounding Arendelle froze over, and every boat left shattered and froze. Elsa yelled and both armies ran towards each other once more. Except that this time, Elsa was in the lead.

Elsa ran headfirst, her whole body steaming with ice. She stared Hans down as she ran down the bridge…


	7. Amazing taboo pt 7

Hey guys! Guess who's _finally_ back? Sorry about the 2-3 month gap, school's ending, test's are coming, bla bla bla. Who cares? Anyway, like last time, I'm cutting the smut for a while since I want to get the story across! Still is all ElsAnna, but just lacking the smut. Enjoy!:)

Elsa crossed the bridge in a blind sprint. Rage and hatred ran through her as she went after Hans. On her way, she was almost shot, twice, and killed over 23 of Hans's soldiers.

The French and German armies backed up, slightly afraid. Elsa was angry. So, so angry. She should've been paying attention.

Anna saw it coming. She saw the iceberg but she was too petrified with fear to do anything. Elsa was already moving forward, and was yards away from Anna and the army.

Elsa smirked as she stomped her foot down on the bridge, causing ice to form on it. She heard Anna call her name, so she turned. Anna wasn't even looking at her. Elsa turned to the direction where she was looking and instinctively jumped backwards.

The iceberg collided with the 3-mile-long, cobblestone and wooden bridge. The ice cut through it like warm butter. The wood cracked and shattered while the cobblestone crumbled into dust and fell to the icy waters below. The columns supporting the bridge were smashed into gravel, and the whole bridge started to collapse.

Elsa ran back to her army, back to her land, and so did Hans and his army, but the iceberg was too close to them. Some of his soldiers were smashed, others were thrown over the bridge, and about 20 of them were on Elsa's side.

Anna walked forward, despite the army on Arendelle screaming at her to return. Elsa was kneeling, forming ice columns to hold the bridge, but Anna knew it was sapping her energy, and she wouldn't be able to fight off 20 soldiers like that, so the princess walked over.

Elsa pressed both her hands on the remaining cobblestone of the bridge and struggled to form everything she could. Columns were slowly being rebuilt out of ice thicker than the walls of the castle. The road was being remade with ice as well, but she was exhausting herself. The soldiers walked towards her with cocky smirks, until one of them suddenly had an arrow sticking out of his forehead.

Anna smirk, and then lost her sanity once more. 'This feeling…' She thought to herself 'I love it.' She let herself go, and instantly grabbed another arrow. She shot the remaining arrows at 3 other soldiers, before taking out her sword. One against 16.

Elsa watched, horrified and tired, as her sister walked up to the group of soldiers and rose havoc on them. No matter how much they swung they could never hit her. No matter how many arrows they shot, and when the last two were left, no matter how they begged, they were all killed.

Anna giggled and turned to face Hans and his army. They stood there, dumbfounded. The princess yelled "HANS! Face me!" She had a smirk as she said those words.

Hans stood on the opposite end of the bridge and stared back at her.

She yelled again "Fight me, Hans! Do you have to be such a _coward?_ Hiding behind your army without even taking one life yourself?"

Hans's army mumbled among themselves. Anna continued "Come, try to take my life, if **you are not the** _ **coward**_ **I believe you to be!** "

As Anna said those words, her voice seemed to have tripled, and dropped to a lower key. Elsa continued to watch, terrified of her own sister.

" **Will you fight me Hans? Or will you cower behind your army? Will you continue to be a foolish bastard who has no power over anything without lies upon lies? Will you ever be true with yourself and admit how** _ **fucking pathetic**_ **you are?** "

The air was still. Elsa finally crumbled, trying to regain her energy. The bridge was finally fixed, and it was at least 20ft thick now. An iceberg couldn't even break it now. As Elsa hyperventilated, she saw Hans walking towards Anna, but stopped halfway there.

Hans yelled "If you want to fight me, then meet me back on this bridge at midnight tomorrow!" His voice seemed to quiver as he said that.

Anna made a grunt, deep in the pit of her stomach, and sneered in a face that Elsa has never seen before. She snarled in a voice deeper than anyone could imaging. She snarled one word. She said it so low, so deep, that only Elsa heard it clearly.

" **Coward."**

Anna dropped her sword and, without making a sound, brought her fist straight down into the center of the bridge. The sound was incredibly loud, the sound of ice shattering. A large crack the size of Anna herself went through the new ice bridge, and finally stopped at Hans's feet. Hans ran back and barely made it to the shore before his side of the bridge started to collapse once again.

Anna slung Elsa over her shoulder and began walking back to Arendelle. As soon as they got to shore, the princess gently put Elsa down, and fainted.

"How long has it been?" Elsa was worried. She had already lost consciousness by the time Anna picked her up to carry her.

"About 9 hours. She's physically exhausted after that, and she's resting, but she has no internal injuries, and the hand she used to punch the bridge isn't broken, fractured, or even cut" Answered Celina, a doctor that worked for the royal family.

"That's… Strange. Could I speak with her?"

"Of course you can" Answered Celina.

Elsa walked into the room, where Anna lied down, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" Said Elsa, making Anna's eyes dart to meet the queen's.

"Oh… Hey" Answered the princess. Her voice was hoarse and sounded sore.

"Are you alright? I mean… You punched into solid ice and shattered it like it was a thin pane of glass" Elsa couldn't think of anything else to ask. Then Anna was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"I know what I did. I know how I did it. I just never wanted you guys to know about it…"

Elsa was thrown back a bit. Know about what? What is she talking about?

"Can you explain… What _it_ is?"

Anna sighed "You were born with powers, well so was I. Maybe I wasn't born with apocalyptic ones, that could destroy the world-" Anna stopped "Sorry, but, long story short, you're not the only one with powers. I've had them as a kid too."

Elsa was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Then… How didn't you break your fist on the ice?"

"Oh, well, see, whenever I use my power, it makes the contact with whatever I'm using it on not physically damage me. I don't know exactly how to put it. I have 'unlimited strength. I can lift and/or break anything. Look, pass me that tray" She pointed to a sturdy iron tray the doctor uses to hold tools.

Elsa picked it up and handed it to Anna. Anna looked at it, then simply crumbled it up into a ball like it was paper. She then tossed it to Elsa, who groaned when she caught it, since it was pretty heavy.

"See? Easy!"

Elsa understood pretty quickly, and her daze wore off after not too long.

"When you were in your… Murder state I guess you can call it, Hans said to meet him on the bridge at midnight. Do you still intend to do that?"

Anna smirked, and Elsa was kind of scared until her sister replied.

"Yeah. Let's do this."


	8. Amazing taboo pt 8

Guess what guys? School's over! Finally, I was dying. So yeah, now that school's over, for anyone who regularly reads my fanfics, good news! Every week, I'll have between one and three new chapters coming out!

P.S: This series isn't close to done BTW, we have a long way to go. Hans is still out there!

After about an hour more of rest, Anna left the makeshift emergency room they had made. She went to the armory with Elsa, Jack and Kristoff, who had finally woken up.

Kristoff was still weaker than he had been, but was very well. The hand that had lost most of it's skin in the capturing was to be always kept under an iron gauntlet. Other than that, all of his other wounds were healed.

Jack was to help Anna in range combat; things from throwing spears to firing arrows, even loading and shooting cannons. Since, after the incident at the bridge, both armies agreed not to attack one another until after the fight on the bridge, so they had all day.

Elsa was there to help Anna with melee combat; swords, axes, clubs, anything she might need to use. Elsa also helped her forge a new sword, made of iron, aluminum, and a small portion of titanium.

Finally, Kristoff was the one who she would practice fight against. Since Anna had never trained this way, and Kristoff has been since he was 6, he would train her in hand to hand combat. She was interested for two reasons; one, she always wanted to learn how to. And two, she'd love to kick Kristoff's ass.

After the training with Elsa, Anna needed a break. It was noon, and it was _hot_. It was early March, but considering where Arendelle was on the globe, there wasn't really 'winter'. Maybe dropped to 10C between November and January, but went back to 30 afterwards.

Either way, Anna was feeling the heat. She stripped of her armor and went over to follow Elsa. She went up to the bridge and placed her hands on it, starting to fix it.

"You're fixing it? Again?" Anna said.

The queen smiled and said, without turning her head "I have to, if you're going to fight on it in twelve hours".

Anna sighed and said "Alright but don't exhaust yourself!" And she walked to find Kristoff. It was going to be her first class, and she knew Kristoff wouldn't go easy on her.

Kristoff was already there, practicing on a dummy he had set up. She watched as he kept his arms up, between the top of his head and his abdomen. He moved them from time to time, before swinging, or kicking. She was intrigued, since he fought the dummy while it wore armor. He dented the armor, kicked straw out, and his final blow, he threw his weight into his shoulder before punching the dummy, cracking the metal helmet.

Anna whistled "I gotta say, for a skinny guy like yourself, you're damn strong"

Kristoff looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Says the one that took down a bridge with one punch"

Anna sighed and pulled off her blouse, revealing a white tank top. She was wearing nothing now but that and grey cargo pants, with black boots. She tied up her hair and stood in front of Kristoff. He smiled at her "Ready?"

She placed her hands where she thought were right, and nodded.

 _One and a half hours later…_

This was the last fight between Kristoff and Anna before she had to go rest up.

It was dusk, so the torches around the fighting ground were lit. Kristoff had a grin on his face, and Anna was grinning right back at him.

"Ready to get pounded?" She said.

"Funny, considering you're the one who's gonna get beat" He replied.

Elsa was watching with Jack and a few other guards. The ref, Scott Handsworth, smiled at both of them. His arm was in a sling, since it was broken during the war. He spoke loudly "Alright! Clean fight! Kicking is allowed, and so is punching under the belt _if_ necessary! You are allowed to tap out if you are unable to fight!"

Scott made the motion to start, and Kristoff and Anna approached each other. For a while, they just moved around each other, before Kristoff swung. Anna was taught this, and was able to try, but was never expected to block it. He tensed his right arm muscles and brought his arm close to her stomach, and used his left arm to hit her in the face. It all happened in a matter of one or two seconds, but it dazed Anna instantly.

Elsa gasped, then realized Kristoff wasn't going to keep fighting while she was dazed. He let her recover before trying another move.

His leg came up to meet her side, but she caught it and yanked it back, pulling him to the ground.

He grunted and pushed himself to his feet. He swung at her face, but she dodged it and punched him twice in the ribs. He was out of breath, and she took the advantage to kick him backwards. She realized she kicked him much harder than she wanted, and he flew 3 feet backwards into the wooden post that surrounded the ring.

Kristoff fell, but got back up after two or three seconds. He chuckled and said "Alright. Let's do this."

Anna never knew he was that fast. He hit her in the stomach, making her double over and grab her stomach. She coughed and he got behind her, punching her in the kidney.

Elsa was worried. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she needed to be in good shape for the fight. She was on her knees, and Kristoff gently put his foot on her chest before kicking her onto the floor.

The shock of hitting the floor made her realize something; he was simply toying with her. The hits he was delivering were nowhere near as hard as he could hit. They had done endurance hits, taken powerful hits from each other. These were nothing.

Kristoff smirked as she stood back up and wiped her face. Then Anna swung, throwing her weight into the punch. Of course, Kristoff blocked it with his arm, but the impact still hurt. He immediately retracted his arm back, giving Anna an opening. She kicked his side, knocking the air out of his lungs, before putting all the weight of her body into her next punch.

It wasn't as strong as she could, but she forgot her strength. Kristoff cried out and hit the floor. She delivered the punch to his ribs and cracked most of them.

Kristoff smiled at her and stood up, despite Elsa's warnings and Scott's begging.

"I… Was wondering when… You'd use that to your advantage" He smiled "Good luck… Anna…"

Kristoff was walked upstairs to be treated, and Anna smiled a little. Elsa sighed "Men. I'll never understand them." Anna took her sister's hand and kissed her.

Elsa was stunned! Sure, everyone left to prepare but still, they were in public!

Anna pulled back "Let's go get ready"

Anna was a bit annoyed. The fight between Kristoff and her ended at 8pm. She did nothing but pace until 11:30, and then they finally started the walk towards the bridge.

The army walked behind Elsa, Anna, Jack and Kristoff. He held his ribs the whole time with a smile, wincing sometimes. They made it to the bridge, and at 11:45, Scott Handsworth and Charles Stalin met with them. At 11:55, all conversation stopped, and it was silent. At 12:00, the French and German army arrived, Hans in the lead. Both armies knew the rules; each army was allowed one guard for backup, but if the guard interfered, the entire armies could as well.

Hans chose his right hand man, Antoine Dubois. He used to be the French general of the army and navy, until he gave his position to Hans.

Naturally, Elsa expected Anna to ask her to be her guard, but instead she asked Jack. She knew why. Anna didn't want her getting hurt. Still, it stung.

Anna met Hans at the center of the newly made bridge. It was a strange mixture; the ice melded in with the remainder of cobblestone and wood. Pretty.

Hans was tall and broad. He held a large axe in his hand and had a knife strapped to his thigh, like Anna.

This time there was no discussion. Anna unsheathed her sword, and Hans hefted his axe. Anna took a heavy step forward, throwing her strength and her weight into the blade as it came down over Hans's head…


	9. Amazing taboo pt 9

Hello ElsAnna lovers! I've returned with another chapter! Since my chapters will be more frequent, I decided to add in a slight bit more detail, ya know? Anyway, I'll cut the bull$hit and get right to it! Don't own Frozen, never will!

Hans, a skilled warrior who has trained since he was an infant, had never seen or felt such strength in a man or a woman. Of course, the attack was not hard to block, but it cracked his axe blade and splintered the wooden handle. Hans broke off the splintered part and used the short end.

Anna became very wary of what she needed to do. Hans didn't exactly have the upper hand when it came to strength or speed, but now, in close range, he did. Anna just had to keep him far enough away so he couldn't attack her with that blade.

Hans balanced his blade from one hand to the other. He didn't really mind the length, but now the blade wasn't balanced properly. He felt rusty. Anna was right about one thing; he hadn't taken a single life since the war started. He _had_ hidden behind his army, but for different reasons then Anna thought.

Anna saw he was thinking. The battle had ceased for those few seconds before Anna took another swing, using less of her strength this time. Hans, on the other hand, wanted that sword gone. He swung with more ferocity than he knew was in him. The blade she had cracked and sparked, flying out of her hand. It landed backwards 10 feet.

Now, Anna was unarmed. She stretched her arm backwards, and Jack, who watched nervously, gave the princess her bow and quiver. Hans threw his broken axe over the side and slid his off his shoulder.

By the time Hans had his bow ready, Anna shot her first arrow. It landed in Hans's hand, making him drop the bow.

Hans, more aggravated then in pain, ripped the arrow from his hand and drew his knife. He ran at Anna.

Anna shot arrow after arrow. She's always been a great shot, but Hans dodged them all. 7 arrows shot, in close range, and now he was right in front of her, his blade handle sticking out of her shoulder, his face so close she smelled his putrid breath. He got closer to her ear and whispered something, in a deep and hoarse voice.

"Game over, bitch."

Hans ripped out the knife and went to stab her in the chest. Anna barely ducked. She felt rage and pain and despair all flooding inside her. She came back up, breathing through her clenched teeth, through the pain. She drew her knife, took it by the blade and threw it at Hans.

Hans caught the blade with his thigh. He howled in pain as Anna drew closer. Hans was done fooling around. He wanted that bitch dead. He ripped the blade out and tossed it to the side. He put his arms up and so did Anna.

"Wait!" Kristoff yelled.

Jack looked back and saw Kristoff running towards them. Hans observed, they spoke, and Jack walked back to the other side.

Kristoff smiled at Anna and snarled at Hans "Hope you're ready for this".

Hans scowled and Anna ran towards him. He simply side stepped and punched her in the kidney.

Anna winced and grimaced, but the pain in her shoulder had been worse than that. She thought 'Wait! The knife wound!'

She went in and let Hans take a swing. She ducked just in time for his hand to wiz over her head. She saw the blood on his thigh, and punched him there.

He howled in pain. Anna smirked and went to hit it again, but he grabbed her shoulder. She screamed in pain and he lifted her up by the shoulder.

Elsa could hear the painful screaming. She felt ice form on everything around her, including her fellow soldiers. She didn't know what to do. Her sister, her lover, her everything, was going to disappear.

Kristoff caught his breath as Hans switched from grabbing her shoulder to holding her throat. He lifted her higher than his own height. He laughed, watching her struggle.

"Well, little princess, you fought well. I must admit, finding my weakness like that was well done. But it was all in vain, since I will crush your wind pipe in a few minutes"

Hans gripped Anna's throat harder, making her face turn blue. Elsa screamed, and Kristoff did something Anna did not expect.

Kristoff ran at Hans. Despite his broken ribs, he ran just as fast, and, dodging Hans's guard's arrow, who was trying to respect the 'no interfering' law.

Kristoff kicked Hans in the knee. The kick struck his knee with such force, nothing was heard but a sickening "CRACK!" and the howl of Hans as he hit the floor. Antoine Dubois, Hans's guard, yelled in French.

" **À LA GUERRE!** "

Hans fainted on the spot, and Antoine hauled up his chief and ran back to the other side of the bridge, while the French and German army ran towards Arendelle.

Anna coughed as Kristoff carried her back to Arendelle in a sprint. He met up with the army, and Elsa walked forward, angry and tired. Tired of this foolish war. Tired of her kingdom being in danger. Tired of having to kill. Anna tried to beg Elsa to stay, but she was too tired, too out of breath, and Elsa wasn't listening.

Elsa stood there. On her bridge. The one she created. She knelt down, touching the icy bridge that had been used for a deathmatch between her lover and her enemy. She should've known better. She grinned like a maniac, laughing, as the whole army got closer and closer.

Then, the bridge vanished.

Gone. Completely. Disappeared.

Elsa made her ice vanish. All of it.

More than half of the French and German army fell to a watery demise. The drop must've been at least a kilometer. No way anyone could survive that drop. On the other side of the bridge stood Hans, his right hand man, and what was left of the army…

 _Three days later…_

Hans wasn't letting go of what happened. Neither were the French, or the Germans. Both countries have sent what remained of their navies and armies. Elsa would look across the bridge from time to time. She would see new buildings on the plains every time. New armories, more soldiers on boats, more cannons.

Hans had spoken with them in person. They met on neutral grounds, stating the situation.

"The king of France and of Germany are both very displeased with your actions queen Elsa. They have given the right to all out war. We will give you the chance to surrender, or, if not, by April 3rd, we will start out attack. That is, exactly in one month."

Anna smashed her hand on the table, cracking it.

"Hans you're so full of shit!"

Hans chuckled, making his guards sit back down "Relax princess. I was not the one who decided this. Believe me, I wouldn't wait a full month to blow Arendelle to oblivion"

Elsa sighed "I guess I'll see you in one month Hans. Good luck"

That's how it went down. Then they just left.

It was now March 25th. They had plenty of time to prepare, but now, they were worried. They had gotten all the help they could. Pulled in as many favors as they could ask.

Now, they were outnumbered. The bridge was rebuilt, their ships were placed everywhere, the citizens were all scared. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

Nothing but waiting. Waiting. Waiting…


	10. Amazing taboo pt 10

Alright, so as usual, I come bearing (not owning) Frozen ElsAnna. And, as usual, I come speaking of what's going on. I got a new gaming keyboard and mouse (yay!) so they'll be a change of schedule in my posts. Here ya go!

Anna groaned as she got out of bed. Since she started her everyday training with Kristoff, Elsa and Jack, she's been exhausted and sore every morning. It would be worse some days, then other days she wouldn't even notice it.

Either way, there was no way she could even _try_ to skip training, even if she wanted to. She had an all out war on her hands due to her last fight with Hans…

"So, Kristoff, give me the situation of this morning." Elsa said, walking into the throne room to find Kristoff standing in front of the Arendelle map with Jack, Scott Handsworth and Charles Stalin.

Kristoff sighed "Same as usual. We're collecting more than enough people to fight this war, but the France and Germany keep sending more and more".

"Did the British or the Spanish even reply? We need them now more than ever!"

Scott intervened "They both have decided to stay completely out of the war. They wish not to take sides"

Elsa's shoulders slumped as she walked to the table. She stared at the map and realized something.

"That's it!" She yelled, slamming her fist onto the table and sparking ice everywhere.

Charles jumped back, Kristoff lightly screamed and Scott spilled his drink.

"Oi Elsa! Ya done scared me lass!" Scott said, forgetting to hold back his Irish accent.

"Sorry Scott, but that's it! That's how we win this!" Elsa said.

"Now what was that? Ya done found the way ta victory through lookin' at a map?" He raised an eyebrow, skeptical as ever.

"The bridge, remember? That's their only way to Arendelle! Our navy outnumbers theirs, and if we add our army to that, we're unstoppable!" Elsa was starting to grin madly, ice forming around her in cheerful patterns.

"Yes, that's quite right. The Southern Isles still have multiple boats to send, not to mention we have some recrutible men for the navy" Charles said, picking up on Elsa's joy.

"You know, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" Anna said, walking in "We're March 31st. Those recruits would need to be here pronto, and I doubt they'd be able to enter in a warzone. If they can make it here before the 3rd, then we're unstoppable."

Everyone in the room went quiet, wondering how much time it would take for them to arrive. Scott and Charles quickly and quietly calculated time, while Jack and Kristoff did the number of men. Elsa listened and added multiple comments, correcting or just stating facts.

After about three minutes, they turned back towards Anna.

"About 20'000 men could arrive by the 3rd, and it would take approximately 37 boats. It would be outstanding-" Kristoff said.

"If we had the time." Cut off Scott. "I'm sorry lassies, but we don't have the time. The message we must send to the Southern Isles could take hours, a day even. We recalculated more than once, and if we were wrong, we'd be celebratin'."

"We could still receive boats, just not on time" Said Charles, causing another moment of silence.

They all sat there, wondering if there was any hope left for Arendelle.

"So?"

Every head turned to that direction. Kristoff held the map up to show everyone.

"Look at the island. We've got boats everywhere around it, and we've decided to leave the bridge out of commission. What's better than that?"

They all started talking, doing more calculations. Kristoff took Anna and Elsa's arms gently, and leaned to them.

"Come with me. I have to show you something".

The three walked to the armory, where nothing awaited them. Not even a single person.

"Alright, what's this about?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow at Kristoff.

Kristoff went to the anvils and picked something up. It was covered in a cloth that looked thick.

Elsa and Anna approached the item. Kristoff lifted it up carefully and peeked under it "Yep. It cooled." He said.

He turned around, holding-

"A metal bow?!" Anna yelled, stretching her arms out to take it.

"Hey hey, relax now!" Kristoff said "I made this, melding multiple types of metal, wood, and string."

"Okay, but what's the point?" Elsa said, confused. It looked heavy, and too sturdy to use.

"Since we all figured out how Anna is super powerful, I figured 'Why not test that?' and I decided to make this. Look" He pulled the string back as far as he could, bending the bow a bit more than slightly, and released it, making a small gust of wind.

"It's nearly indestructible, and the more weight you put into it, the more pressure comes out when the arrow is fired. Kind of like a crossbow, but more powerful. I even made special arrows" He pulled out a quiver, containing at least 500 arrows.

"Whoa, the string is even a filament of metals!" Anna said, holding the bow.

"Yeah, it's all metal. Elsa, you're free to go continue the battle plans. I would like to see Anna use the bow".

"Go ahead. I have to head back" Elsa said, returning to the throne room.

"All right. Aim it first, then pull it back as far as you can."

"This good?"

"You tell me. Is it as far as you can go?"

"Yeah."

"Now, release."

Anna let the string go, and instantly a large gust of wind came from the bow. Kristoff's hair was pushed back, and so was Anna's. Dirt was thrown everywhere and they ducked to protect themselves. When they looked up, Kristoff laughed and Anna squealed.

"Awesome! That's just incredible!" Kristoff said "You pierced the cobblestone and went through five layers of it, all twelve inches!"

"Wow… That was awesome!" Anna yelled, jumping. "Something thicker, stronger!" She said, going to retrieve the arrow.

 _Boom._

"Fuck was that?" Kristoff said, turning his head so fast Anna thought it would snap.

"Was probably nothing" Anna said.

"No… No it was definitely something. Come on." He started to run, going towards the sound as Anna ran behind him.

Elsa coughed as she awoke. She stood, and held her forehead. It was bleeding profusely. Nasty gash, probably.

All she remembered was Jack yelling her name, and the wall exploding.

'Oh no' she thought 'Jack!'.

She scanned the now debris filled throne room. Luckily there was no fire, and the room seemed stable, but the huge hole in the wall was another thing to worry about.

She found Scott and Charles, also waking up, and Jack was under a piece of wood. She ran towards him and threw the wood off of him. She shook him, yelled, before turning him over on his back. He opened his eyes.

"Elsa… Be safe… Don't let them win…" Jack's nose and ears were bleeding, and when he coughed, so was his mouth "Do your… Best…" He closed his eyes and slumped back down. At the same time, Anna and Kristoff came running in the hole to the throne room. Anna screamed.

Elsa could still feel a heartbeat. She quickly called a doctor, and Jack was carted off to the hospital they had made in the castle. Anna was heartbroken. She loved Jack like a father. She was with him until they announced he needed time to rest, so she was kicked out.

The rest of the day, everyone was sent about their own business. After the incident, the clouds turned grey, and it snowed. It wasn't a blizzard, no, Elsa wasn't angry. It was a sad snowy day, grey sky and gloomy atmosphere.

Training was cancelled, everyone was home, Jack was in the hospital, and rumors of a spy were everywhere. Anna cried. She cried for an hour. She sobbed and wept, wanting everything to go back to how it was. Then she realized how useless it was to cry. How ridiculous it must be to cry at a time like this. So she came up with a plan. Kristoff seemed to like her attitude, so they made plans to meet up at the docks around midnight, try to see what they could do. Anna just hoped he'd show up, cause her plan B was suicide.


	11. Amazing taboo pt 11

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! We're getting closer and closer to the end (Noo!) so if anyone has a suggestion, now's the time to make it!

Anna sat on the docks, her feet dangling over the water. She had pulled a small boat around, with the knowledge the one year of navy training she received.

"Cmon Anna! You should know this by now!" Said Yousef Carpio.

"I'm trying sir!" She pulled the sail with all her might, but it would only raise halfway before she ran out of energy. Anna collapsed, and Yousef carefully helped her up. He leaned down and said "You're not doing it right."

He walked up to the sail, and gripped it tight. He pulled at the same time as he dropped his body, using his weight to help him.

That moment had really inspired Anna. When there's a will, there's a way. Strange thing to think about during a war.

"Anna."

Anna would've screamed and punched whoever was behind her, but Kristoff covered her mouth and held her arms.

"Jeez, someone's jumpy" He told her, trying not to laugh.

"Well obviously!" She said quietly "Look at what we're doing!"

"Alright alright. Let's just go, we don't have that much time" He answered.

As soon as they were on, Kristoff untied the rope holding the boat to Arendelle and they went straight for the coast, right where Hans was.

Luckily for them, Hans was so stuck up, he had his own house built right on the edge of the mainland, at least a mile away from where the army was, and had his own personal guards.

"Figures" Kristoff said, scoffing.

"What?"

"It's no surprise a guy like that had his house built right on the beach, far from his supposed army. Coward."

That word made Anna shiver. Flashbacks of her 'fit' came back to her, and it terrified her. Kristoff sighed and leaned back.

"How long is the ride?" He asked.

"About thirty minutes" Anna answered. "We'll get there at about 1:45, do what we need to do, be back by 3, maybe 3:30."

Kristoff sighed, and relaxed "Good."

They rode in silence for most of the ride, until they saw Hans house in the distance. They shut off the lanterns on the boat and ducked. There were no guards in the back, but Anna could see them in the front.

"Hey Kristoff?" Anna said.

"Yeah?"

"I said some pretty bad things about you when you were in your coma. And I also… Treated you really badly" She started to genuinely feel bad for the guy. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I know." He said "Jack told me"

She turned "Then why didn't you ever bring it up?"

"Because I felt like we were past that. Are we not?"

She stared at the dark water, feeling stupid.

"Besides, now's really not the time. C'mon, we're here."

She looked and realized she saw sand. It was shallow enough to walk, and she dismounted the boat, following Kristoff to the back of the house.

Elsa couldn't sleep. She felt so empty, so broken. Jack, her guard, her friend, her father figure even, could be dead. She needed to feel loved. She needed someone she loved.

"Anna." She said to herself.

She got out of bed, and went towards Anna's room.

She walked through the halls of her castle. At this floor, there wasn't really anyone except for them and the servants and guards, but with everything going on on the lower floors, they were all occupied, so the hallways were as silent and deserted as ever. If she stopped moving and held her breath, she could hear all the commotion downstairs. Small screams of the injured, the rattling of armor being prepped, feet running. She hated it.

She finally made it to Anna's room. She knocked on the door once. No answer. She knocked twice. Still no answer, so she opened the door to find a neatly made yet empty bed, with a note on the pillow.

Elsa ran towards it and snatched the note. She read it, hearing Anna's voice in her head;

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _If you've found this, then you already know I'm gone. I left with Kristoff to go after Hans. I'm so sorry I didn't decide to talk to you before I left, but you would've just tried to stop me, and I didn't want to hurt you or go against your word. Either way, what can we do now?_

 _By now, I've probably arrived at his house_ , either just arriving or maybe even inside already, searching for him. _I have but one thing to ask from you; Don't worry. I'll be home by morning, and the announcement of Hans's death will have happened, probably ending this retched war. Even if it doesn't, the satisfaction of his death will be enough to hurt his troops._

 _I love you Elsa. Much, much more than a sister._

 _~Anna._

Elsa was stunned. Utterly stupefied. She couldn't believe what her sister planned on doing. She stormed out of the room, her arms and legs freezing over. She walked down the stairs and out of the castle, ignoring all the shouts that came from around her, and all the terrified looks she saw.

By the time she reached the docks, her whole body was covered with a knight's armor, made entirely out of ice. Small spires of ice ejected from it, making it impossible to touch her without being impaled. She stepped on the water, freezing it over. She began walking on it, slowly getting faster and faster, until she reached a blind sprint towards the beach.

"Kristoff wait" Anna said, lightly grabbing his shoulder.

"Anna, we're running out of time. It's now or never. We're the 29th, and the attack is on the 3rd."

She frowned, and smacked him in the ribs. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that?" He said.

"Your ribs were broken not 4 days ago. Humans don't heal that fast" Anna said, stepping back.

Kristoff sighed "I swear, when we're done with this, I'll explain. But please, we have to do it _now_ "

Anna understood. She unsheathed her sword and stood behind Kristoff. He held a knife that was the size of his forearm, and he shushed her. He picked the lock in a matter of seconds before slowly opening it. They walked in and closed the door right before they felt a gust of freezing air. Kristoff looked at Anna, who opened the door again and stared at the ball of ice hurtling towards the beach.

"Elsa…" Anna said.

The wind slowly died, and sand was spewed a bit away from the beach. Elsa walked up to them and looked Anna straight in the eye, then patted Kristoff's shoulder.

"I see those ribs have healed well" She said, a small smile played across her lips "You owe us both an explanation afterwards".

He looked at the women, and sighed "Alright, but can we do this now?"

They both smiled, and walked into the house…


	12. Amazing taboo pt 12

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been uploading, I've been away in New York for the summer so I didn't have my computer with me, but I'm back now! _**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK STUFF, INCLUDING RAPE AND MURDER! IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU, SKIP THIS CHAPTER! YOU'LL MISS INFORMATION THOUGH!**_ Enjoy! (Don't own Frozen yo!)

They had barely walked two feet before Hans stood in front of them, two of his guards at his sides and at least a dozen behind him. He had a big, foolish grin on his face, showing his disgusting yellow teeth. Anna couldn't believe she had wanted to kiss him before.

"Hello Elsa." He addressed the queen first "You know, if it weren't for you, these two would never have been found out. Your little show outside was very noticeable, and I am grateful for that".

Kristoff was frowning. He noticed a few things off about Hans. Some of his hair was grey, even though he was barely in his thirties. His eye twitched often. Small twitching, but twitching none the less. He also had bags under his eyes. The war must've really been stressing him.

"You look fucked up Hans" Kristoff said, smirking.

Hans grin melted as he walked up to Kristoff.

"What was that?" Hans asked, looking down on Kristoff.

"You, look like, shit."

Hans swung at him so fast, Elsa and Anna barely registered it until it was done. He had smashed Kristoff in the head with his club and flung him to the wall. Kristoff's head was bleeding profusely, but as Elsa tried to run to him, Hans snatched her and picked her up.

"Whoa there, my queen" he said mockingly "Where are you going?" He grabbed Elsa's throat and punched her with such force, she was knocked out. The man slung her over his shoulder and looked at Anna.

"Will you accept your defeat, or do I have to knock you out as well?"

Anna stared him down and looked down, dropping her sword to the ground. He smiled and ordered her to walk behind him. One of his guards had Kristoff on his shoulder, and they were all thrown into a cell. Anna and Elsa were chained to the wall, while Kristoff was chained to the floor. Some of Hans men were greedily eyeballing Anna and Elsa, and some whistled through the bars. Anna tried to ignore them, but it was hard, considering she and her sister were more vulnerable then ever. After a while, she just passed out.

Kristoff awoke to a headache and a sore skull. He tried to rub his head, but he realized he was chained to the floor. He tugged with all his might before he heard a voice.

"Shut up Kristoff!" Anna whispered "Do you want to be killed?"

He squinted and saw the two sisters chained to the wall. His heart started to beat faster than ever.

"Anna. Break free, _now._ " He whispered back.

"Tried. He must've found out about my power, because this is seriously unbreakable" He heard sadness in her voice.

"Listen to me. You have to keep trying. I know this cell. When I was a spy I saw what they did here. The torture the men and-"

"Well well, look who's alive and well!" Hans said, holding a torch in one hand and the key to the cell in the other.

He unlocked the cell and walked inside, putting the torch in one of its holders. Behind him, on the outside of the cell, one of his guards locked the door and walked into the dark hallway.

"Anna, try again now! If you don't do it he'll-" Again, Kristoff was interrupted by Hans. Only this time, not verbally. Hans kicked Kristoff's skull with a boot tipped with iron.

"There. Now he can't spoil your little surprise" He wiped his boot on the floor and walked up to Anna.

"Such a delicate flower, aren't you princess?" He said, dragging his fingers across her disgusted face.

"Get off me you bastard." She said firmly, trying to bite his finger. He chuckled as he pulled away.

"Now now, you're a biter. Maybe your sister will be a better start."

She frowned at him, but as he walked towards her, she started to understand.

"Don't you _fucking_ lay a finger on her!" She yelled at him.

"Or what? You're stuck there remember? I'm free to do what I wish." He winked at her as he ran his finger down Elsa's body, grasping her breasts when he got there.

"STOP!" Anna yelled once more, anger building inside her.

Hans no longer paid mind to her. He drew a knife and cut through the fabric of her clothes, revealing Elsa's form. He eyed her greedily, and Anna tried her hardest to break the chains, but she couldn't.

Kristoff had woken up, but his head was in too much pain. He couldn't talk or move, but he heard Anna's screams and the chains being pulled violently. He saw the stone which held the chains start to crack, but he could not tell her that. He was mute for the moment.

"HANS STOP PLEASE!" Anna begged him now, tearing at the chains with all her might, wanting to kill the man.

Hans punched the princess in the stomach, silencing her for a few minutes. Those few minutes were torture for Anna. All she could do was yank at the chains violently and watch Hans have his way with her sister.

Hans had pulled out his 10-inch cock and shoved it as deep as he could inside Elsa. Not surprisingly, that woke her. Honestly, Anna would've preferred if she hadn't woken.

The screams and sobbing that Elsa made in that time would haunt Anna's dreams for the rest of her life. She screamed at the top of her lungs, made the roof freeze and made it snow, made it hail even, but there was no stopping Hans.

Later, Anna would come to know it was only five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Hans hit Elsa as he raped her, and she sobbed less and less.

After those five excruciating minutes, Anna screamed and pulled the chains as hard as she possibly could, causing her side of the wall to collapse.

Hans jumped back and pulled out a knife, ready to attack. Little did he know, he hadn't properly chained Kristoff, so when he was suddenly smashed from behind, and his vision blurred, he was more confused than ever, especially when he saw Anna climb out from the rubble.

Together, Anna and Kristoff freed Elsa from her chains. She had to carry Elsa, which wasn't really a problem, but as she walked past Hans, she stopped. Elsa was able to stand, and she summoned herself an ice gown, but she wasn't standing as she usually did, proudly and powerful. She stood cowering and looking down or away from people.

Anna grabbed a large stone from the rubble and kicked Hans on his back. She lifted the stone and looked down on the man, and said two words right before she dropped the 300-pound stone on his head.

"Fuck you."

The stone dropped onto his skull, crushing it flat. She grabbed Elsa's hand and walked into the hallway with her.

"Can you help us?" She asked Elsa. The queen simply nodded, and they kept running.

Elsa must've been angry, since, with every passing soldier, she shot a spear of ice through their skull, and her skin started to steam with ice.

They ran for ten minutes before they reached the exit, which lead to the place where they started. They all ran for the boat, and as Elsa got in, she willed gusts of wind to push them back to Arendelle.

They arrived back in Arendelle in a matter of minutes, and as soon as they all stepped onto the dock, they heard explosions and gunfire. There were no one in the streets of Arendelle, no soldiers, and then they realized something.

"What day are we?" Anna and Kristoff said simultaneously.

"April 3rd." Elsa said. Her voice was small and barely audible. She stared at the explosions, her mind blank, trying not to remember what had transpired not even an hour ago.

Anna and Kristoff both looked at each other. "We have to help." Anna said.

"Okay. Go get your stuff. You'll meet me there" Elsa said again, with the same voice. She summoned her sword and armor made of ice, and she ran across the docks and across the bridge, leading to the mainland where the war was.

Anna and Kristoff ran into the castle to collect their stuff, wondering if either of them would make it out alive…


	13. Amazing taboo pt 13

Hoooly shit guys! I am SO so sorry for not updating in recent history! xD I no longer have a computer that works so I'll be using my sister's laptop as often as I can! Enjoy!  
-

Elsa strode into the battlefield as gracefully as she could. Her arms and legs steamed, freezing vapors seethed, and her breath was colder than the poles of the earth.

She passed enemy after enemy, defeating them with very little effort. She walked across dead bodies, crushing skulls under boots of ice that must've weighed more than her own weight.

She was looking for Antoine DuBois. Hans's right hand man. She never told anyone how badly she hated Antoine. He was just as ruthless as Hans is. Well, was.

Elsa couldn't help but stare into the flames when she thought about what Hans did to her. The way she woke up was something that she wouldn't wish on anyone, EVER. She just stared at the bonfire that had started right in front of the castle.

The crowd of enemies was massive. Roughly 300 people all pressed up against one another, surrounded by another few hundred.

At least 500 people of an army of 50 000. Maybe even more. Elsa didn't even know anymore. All she knew was that she had to stop them. No one, was taking Arendelle from her.

She walked up to the crowd and raised her arm and shot a spear of ice the size of a boulder straight towards the crowd of people in front of her. The ice exploded into shards at it smashed against the cobblestone floor. The crowd of enemies was suddenly much thinner, only about two dozen left. They stood there, frozen (no pun intended), as they looked at their platoon, all impaled. They started to run, but Elsa wasn't having any of it.

She willed the thoughts of Hans' dungeon into mind. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. The pain and disgust that she felt, the anger. Oh, the anger. She let out a roar; partially human, partially animal. The moonlight froze over, clouds gathering around every corner. The few dozen troops that were running suddenly stopped, and fell to the floor. They screamed and pleaded as their limbs began to slowly freeze over, their blood freezing them alive.

Elsa had never felt such fierce pleasure course through her like that. The strength and power she felt was amazing. She began to understand what happened to Anna every time they tried to hurt either of them.

Elsa made her way to the castle's door. The Arendelle troops left on the ground made room for her and saluted her as she walked inside. All around the castle, the icy cold water churned and smashed into both shores. The clouds that snowed and hailed around Arendelle were massive and pitch black.

Elsa wasn't scared anymore.

"Did you hear that?" Kristoff asked as he and Anna ran towards Arendelle. They weren't nearly as fast as Elsa.

"Yeah. It has to be Elsa" She said. They stopped and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in. Kristoff flinched as a snowflake touched his cheek.

"Elsa." Anna said. She walked towards the Arendelle Bridge, where she was met with three burly men. They all looked at her up and down, greedily. She was disgusted.

"Hey there pretty one" The one in the front said "How about we take you back to base?"

Kristoff smiled. Why was he smiling? 'Oh. They think we're on their side'.

Anna rolled her eyes and swung her metallic bow over her shoulder. The two men behind the middle one backed up and grabbed the hilt of their weapons, but the center one just smiled.

"Now now. Don't make a fuss of this sweetheart" Anna wasn't letting this get any more disgusting. She put an arrow through the man's head, and he fell to the floor.

The other two simply dropped their weapons and fell to their knees. Anna smiled. Maybe she didn't always have to kill everyone.

She stripped them of their weapons and started their way across the bridge. Before they even made it halfway, they heard a sickening crack, which sounded louder than an explosion.

"The castle!" Anna yelled as one of the columns started to collapse.

The column fell, whole, to the ground. As it fell, it started to crumble. Anna's eyes watered furiously as she screamed. 'That's _my_ castle! _MINE!_ '.

They reached the front of the castle, and stopped dead in their tracks. On the floor in front of them were men. Hundreds of men, dead. Kristoff realized earlier than Anna that a quarter of them wore Arendelle armbands on their uniform. The others were Germans and French.

Kristoff vomited.

Anna just scanned each face, memories flooding her mind. She knew almost every guard in that castle by name, and she easily made out most of them on that floor.

Not hundreds. Thousands. Dead. In front of _her_ castle. Kristoff yanked her out of her daze and they marched to the front doors, where they saw something they never knew they'd see.

They heard a wild scream. Elsa. They ran to the front doors, but Elsa formed an ice wall. The ice was so thick Anna could barely see through it. But she recognized the man Elsa was fighting.

"Antoine DuBois." Elsa sneered at him. He stopped his stroll only a millisecond after Elsa had made the ice wall appear to protect Anna. He turned, his hands firmly placed behind his back.

"Ah, ma reine, comment-allez vous?" He asked. She grimaced at him.

"I am not _your_ queen DuBois. And I am certainly not doing well, considering the damage you've done!"

"Ah, what a shame" He said as he turned his back to her once more. She got mad once more. And I cannot exaggerate when I say she got _mad_.

Anna couldn't hear what they were saying, but she heard Elsa's scream as she yelled at Antoine.

" _ **LOOK AT ME!**_ " She screamed at him, ice forming all around the inner walls of the castle. He stopped and turned, a grin pulled across his face. His grey eyes and cold stare made it hard to tell if he was scared or not.

"I'd watch that attitude if I were you, mademoiselle" He said. He snapped and two burly men that Anna recognized came up to him, holding-

"Jack." Elsa said in awe. "Why… Why did you take _HIM_?" Elsa was seething cold. She lifted both her arms to shoot ice spears into both of the men's heads but, just as she twitched to move, something rock hard and solid formed around her forearm.

"What?" Elsa said as the cobblestone in the floor started to wrap around the queen's arm, going to her shoulder.

"Tsk tsk" Antoine said as he shook his head "Not the smart one I thought you were" He walked up to Elsa and stroked her cheek. She immediately flinched back and raised her other arm, shooting a blast ice shards at him.

He must've seen it coming though, because he grabbed her wrist as the stone started forming there too.

"What _ARE_ you?" She said, stuck in place as the cobblestone pulled her to her knees.

"I am the new king, madame. I, am your god. Your mercy."

He pulled out a revolver. Few people could afford such new technology. They weren't as effective considering how loud they were, and they were pretty much just smaller muskets.

He aimed it at Jack's head, and Jack just stared at Antoine. He grimaced at him and sneered.

"Last words, mon ami?" He asked him. Jack spit blood in his face.

"Fuck, you." He croaked weakly.

"Ah, such a shame. If you had begged, I would've taken mercy on you. But, alas, you are useless." The man aimed down at Jack's heart. Antoine didn't even wipe the blood from his face before he pulled the trigger.

A bang. A scream. Elsa wasn't sure if it was hers or Anna's. Jack's body slumped to the ground. Dead.

The man who taught her how to fight. The man who acted as her father. The man who was closest to the two sisters more than anyone.

Antoine wiped the blood off his face and waved off his guard. The men crumpled to stone and eventually disintegrated. Men made of stone. How?

"I could make ice men too you know" Elsa says, her voice barely a croak.

"Ah oui, chérie d'amour. But you are still trapped in the cobblestone!" He said, mocking sympathy.

He walked towards her and his frown disappeared. His lips straightened as he raised the gun to Elsa's head.

"You're next, darling" He said.

That's when the wall of ice exploded. Antoine was thrown off balance, and dust, ice and debris filled the room. Elsa was blinded.

Then the stone on her arms shattered. She was free! Then, she froze. She heard a laugh. Anna's laugh.

"No…" She said. But it was too late.

" _ **WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?**_ " Anna's voice roared…


	14. Announcement! Voting time!

Hello children. Kimberly here. I was wondering how I should finish this magnificent story of mine. Of course I am no person to leave my audience hanging! For more than a few months xD Not the point. I have two ideal scenarios in mind:

A: I could continue to go on with about 3-4 more chapters max, keeping you guys posted every week, so another part of the ending every week.

B: I can write a huge chapter ending for all us kids to enjoy! I could pretty much do like A all summed up in a gigantic 5000 word chapter.

To all my followers out there, comment or PM me to tell me which you prefer. In the meantime, I shall be pondering ideas! I'll announce the majority vote in my next chapter (possibly _the last_ chapter of this story).

~Kimberly

 _P.S: After Amazing Taboo, what FanFiction should I write next;_

 _A: Divergent (of course with lemon, just don't know who yet)_

 _B: Percy Jackson (again, lemon. All my stuff will contain lemon)_

 _C: Frozen again, but this time a lemon based story, which will have 90% lemon and 10% story._

 _PM or comment for this one as well! :D_


	15. The Final Chapter

Oh my gods people. So many hours. I actually recorded how long this took me. Lemme tell you, these last… 13h and 23min were the most brain using activity ever, like a 13 and a half hour math class. Except enjoyable xD. I DON'T OWN FROZEN, ALTHOUGH I'D LOVE TO DISNEY.

P.S: If anyone is curious of how well I made DuBois speak his FrEnglish, it's because I live in Winter Wonderland! Also known as Canada. So I know my French _quite_ well.

Anna looked into the dust and rubble as she searched for the general DuBois. She wanted to grab Anna and Kristoff and take off. It was too late for Jack. He had sacrificed himself and saved them time, barely. She didn't have the time to mourn his death, and she had more important things to take care of.

She scanned the castle entrance way. Or rather, the rubble that used to be it. She stood in the pavilion, which was now open, considering the wall between the pavilion and the court outside the walls were collapsed. She could barely see; the dust from the collapsed wall still hung in the air. After a good minute or so, she was finally able to see clearly. And what she saw made her heart do jumping jacks while having a stroke.

"Anna… What're you _doing_?!" Elsa screamed, but wise Anna did not turn to look at her sister. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on Antoine DuBois, who was standing within sword distance. Anna had her metal bow drawn back farther than I've ever seen an archer do. DuBois was holding his revolver at her chest, his finger poised over the trigger of the deadly weapon. Elsa drew her sword, and so did Kristoff, who stood three feet behind Anna. Elsa had never seen a sword like Kristoff's. It wasn't thick or long like the knights used. It was slim but deadly sharp, with a cylindrical grip and a black hilt (A Samurai sword guys!). It had inscriptions on it that were in a language unknown to the queen, but she held back her questions. She'd ask him later.

'If we survive' she told herself.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" DuBois spoke like he was trying to dislodge food from his throat. Anna tensed, but her eyes were clear. She wasn't in her… _other_ state.

"Back down DuBois. You don't stand a chance against all three of us." She sounded calm, no unsteadiness in her voice. Elsa looked around, and didn't find her blade anywhere. Instead, she willed ice to form into claws on her arms and forearms. DuBois smirked.

"Oh how I would simply _adore_ to stay here and chat, mesdemoiselles, but I really must be leaving." He had the time to barely move his arm before Anna released the arrow she was holding back, hitting him straight in the shoulder. As the arrow flew the few feet to hit DuBois, wind slammed into Elsa and Kristoff. Elsa was knocked onto her butt, but Kristoff stayed put, probably expecting the blast of wind. Elsa, was not.

When Anna lowered her bow, she expected to see blood spattered on the floor and a corpse attached to the far wall in front of her. She was _not_ expecting to see DuBois standing, missing an arm, gravel pouring out where the limb should've been. He groaned like he stubbed a toe as his arm grew back. The process was unnerving. Stone erupted from the end of his neck and stretched out as long as an arm would, then shaped itself with human skin. He flexed his fingers and sighed happily "Ah, alas, ma chérie, I am invincible. Well, of course, except if I am thrown into a volcano!" He laughed loud, the sound echoing off of every wall left standing.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all stood completely still, unmoving, as they watched the man who had just regenerated an arm, raise his arms in the air as if he was the leader of an orchestra. The ground erupted, like blisters popping on the surface of the stone floor, as cobblestone men rose from the ground. Each soldier was at least twelve feet tall and six feet wide. They looked like world champions in mountain tossing. Kristoff snarled as he hefted his blade and Anna drew another arrow. Elsa walked forward as elegantly as she could with her heart racing faster than a horse galloping at full speed. She couldn't afford to lose her kingdom. Not now and not ever.

DuBois smiled and raised his arms, the stone men making their way forward at a rather fast pace for twelve foot tall stone men, but slow enough for Elsa and Anna to dodge their attacks with relative ease.

If it wasn't for Elsa's ice claws, Elsa would've died. Literally. As she approached the first stone soldier, it looked in her direction and raised its massive arm. Elsa expected to catch the arm over her head and slice it off at the shoulder, but as soon as the arm came down, her claws cracked under the massive weight. She barely had time to roll away before they shattered, cracking the cobble where she stood seconds ago. She summoned icicles the size of her torso and shot them through the soldier's head as he crumbled. This was going to be tougher than she expected.

Anna, on the other hand, was having a much easier time. She just aimed and fired an arrow that went straight through each soldier.

Kristoff wasn't focused on the soldiers. He was sword fighting with DuBois, which made Elsa extremely nervous. She could only afford a few glances during the fight, so she could only see bits and pieces of the fight. Kristoff dodged and ran, slicing and hacking away at DuBois every chance he got. DuBois held a sword that was as thick as Elsa's thigh. He swung heavily at Kristoff, who managed to parry every time. His blade seemed so thin, Elsa was worried it would crack or shatter after so many hits.

Anna was running low on arrows, and she was being cornered. Elsa had her hands full, dealing with two stone men, a nasty gash on her cheek, and sweat caking her forehead, but she was managing. Kristoff was tiring but was keeping DuBois occupied, annoying him more than hurting him. The last four soldiers stood in front of her, keeping her in a corner. She shot her last arrow, crumpling the one in front of her as the other three closed in. She tried to formulate a plan, something that would work. The soldiers grew impatient and started to close in. Anna had no choice.

A guttural cry filled the empty castle as Anna's pupils dilated to the size of her irises. A cruel smile placed itself on Anna's face as she dropped her bow. The cry had no effect on the soldiers, as the nearest one raised its arm. Its arm came down; about to crush Anna. Instead, Anna shot her fist upwards, toward the stone arm, as shrapnel rained from the soldier. The princess jumped and slammed her fist into the next soldier's chest, shattering it like thin ice.

She faced the last soldier as it barreled towards her, but she easily parried as kicked at the soldiers leg, which erupted in an explosion of shrapnel, leaving the rest of the soldier to fall apart. Anna smiled her wide, unnerving grin, as she walked past Elsa and up to the fight with Kristoff and DuBois.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled at them. DuBois was stunned, but Kristoff was not. He sliced the man down from his sternum to his crotch, which would've caused any other man's organs to fall out of the corpse, but instead, gravel poured from the wound as DuBois fell to his knees, laughing.

"Ah, you think you three are so intelligent, oui?" He asked, his body disintegrating "Ah, so naïve. So stupid." DuBois crumbled into the ground and melded with the floor. For a moment, everything seemed finished. The air outside was still frozen from Elsa's storm, the war raged on lightly in the background, but it was over wasn't it?

"No." Anna said, her pupils took over the whites in her eyes, and now her eyes were pitch black. She stared at the ground beneath her feet and snarled. She yelled and slammed her fist straight into the cobblestone, shattering it. A roar came from the castle walls, floor, ceiling, everything.

" _So it seems you've figured it out, madame"_ said the voice of DuBois " _You've figured out my tricks haven't you? Well, now you must figure out how to kill me…"_

The castle shook violently as DuBois erupted from the ground. Kristoff and Elsa readied they're weapons, but Anna stood frozen. She suddenly turned her body a full 180 and her fist collided with…

"DuBois?" Elsa asked "But you're…"

The man laughed as duplicates of him sprang up left and right. There were at least 50 duplicates, including the man himself.

" _So. Now what shall you do? Try to take on 50 of me at once? I forgot to mention, they come back every time you fail. I'll give you five seconds, before we attack. Choose wisely"_

The three of them stood at the ready, unable to decide who to attack. Elsa thought hard, trying to think of a way to take them all out at once. Right then she realized another way she could kill DuBois, but she had to find him first…

" _Time is up. Bonne chance!"_

The duplicates charged toward the soldiers, and that's when Elsa saw him.

There was one man who stood still as the others ran by. One that had his arms crossed and his sword strapped on his back. She looked at Kristoff and Anna as they held off the army of men, and she grabbed Anna's attention for one second to pass the message. Anna nodded and kept fighting, while Elsa ran.

Elsa shot spears of ice through rows of the men, hacked with her claws, but she couldn't seem to be getting much closer. In the next few minutes she would spend fighting, she would barely get ten feet closer, as the men kept coming back. Elsa was growing tired, but she had to save Anna. She formed a dome of ice around herself and touched the floor, the men trying to hack it down, the dome cracking, pieces shattering. Elsa used the last bit of her power as she yelled loud. She yelled for her castle, for her city, for everyone she loved. She yelled for Jack. For everyone lost in the war. Her dome shattered as everything around her froze. Every stone duplicate was frozen in place. Every wall was covered in a thick layer of ice. The real DuBois was frozen in his cocky stance, a smirk of triumph on his face. Anna and Kristoff were the only ones immune. They both stared at her in awe, but she had to finish this.

The real DuBois was already trying to break the ice, but Elsa couldn't let that happen. She walked over with the last of her will, and formed an ice sword. She slammed the blade into DuBois' spine right as he broke free from the ice. The man stared at the blade that was sticking through his chest, ice spreading upwards inside of him.

"If you somehow survive this" Elsa whispered as the ice rapidly started to cover his neck "don't ever _fuck_ with me again." The ice covered DuBois' face, frozen in an expression of terror, before he was immobilized. Elsa yanked out the blade, and DuBois crumbled into tiny shard of ice no bigger than pebbles. Elsa stood, weak, before the world went black…

" _ **ELSA!**_ "

Elsa shot up in bed. Her mind felt like it had went through a fireplace before being tossed into a river. She looked around for where she was or for who called her, but she suspected it was just her dream.

She was in the infirmary. She wondered if this whole experience had been a horrible nightmare, but she suspected otherwise with the uneasy quiet of the morning. She stood, and immediately Anna walked in.

"Elsa!" She cried as she wrapped her sister in her arms. Elsa held her back as the princess sobbed into Elsa's shirt, which was the same ones she wore to fight DuBois.

"Hey Anna, it's okay, relax. How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks… We thought you were never gonna wake up" She wiped her tears, and at that moment, she looked beautiful. She was covered in soot and grime but she was happy. Elsa took her sister's cheek and kissed her.

The kiss lasted about two minutes, but Elsa could've stayed like that forever. As she released the princess, she was about as red as her hair.

"Is it over?" The queen asked "The war?" Anna nodded, and Elsa sighed happily, before remembering.

"Jack?" Elsa asked Anna. She shook her head as tears traced down the princess' cheeks "I'm sorry Elsa… He's gone."

The sisters stood in silence, hand in hand, for a while, before Elsa took a deep breath "I love you Anna."

"I love you too Elsa…" Anna whispered sadly. The two sisters stood for a while longer before leaving the room, silently.

The next month was hell; the rebuilding of Arendelle, the bodies to clean up, the grief to watch and to feel. Elsa was busy constantly, and she felt bad that she couldn't spend more time with Anna, but she was happy that her sister was alive and well.

They had a funeral for Jack in the castle. Anna cried, but the queen did not shed a tear. Before they put him in the ground, she placed her hand on the coffin and whispered "We love you Jack… We'll miss you." A thin layer of ice covered the coffin with a sad yet beautiful design that would mark the wood forever.

 **Epilogue**

"Huh, this is strange" Kristoff said to the group. Almost a full year later, the five of them finally sat in the same room again, discussing light topics. Charles Stalin and Scott Handsworth had helped rebuild Arendelle, and now formed a permanent alliance. The other four turned to Kristoff.

"Yes? What seems to be the problem?" Scott asked Kristoff.

"Well, says here" He said to them as he read off of the paper the queen and princess signed "that from here on out, no royal leaders shall have to marry if they so choose" Scott and Charles looked at each other confused, but Elsa and Anna both smiled at Kristoff, who was trying his best to look lost.

"Well… I guess tha's acceptable if da lassies so choose" Scott said as he shrugged at the queen.

"Yes I suppose that to be acceptable" Charles agreed, shrugging it off as well. The sisters looked at each other before everyone else continued their conversation.

"Hey Elsa" Anna whispered in her sister's ear.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should… Celebrate." The queen smiled as she kissed Anna, sitting behind the council. Nothing could separate them. They were sisters, they were royalty, but more importantly, they were together. And they were in love. Elsa giggled as she followed her sister to her bedroom…

 **Author's note**

WHOA! That last fight was like a scene from a video game! I'm sorry for the cheesy ending but I really didn't know how to finish it. I have to thank all my people for reading this story, honestly, because it means a lot to me. I started this I don't know how long ago, and now I finally finish it! Whew, that took effort.

Since my story is complete, I need you all to tell me what to do next. Honestly, I'm at a writer's block. I still want to do one on Divergent since I really loved the books, but I don't mind making another Frozen one.

I loved making this, guys. If you have any suggestions, please, put them in the comments!

Lots of icy love,

~TheLemonGirl.


End file.
